elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Spells
Each spell is governed by one of the attributes: Perception, Learning, Will, Magic or Charisma. The chance of succesfully casting a spell may be reduced if you Dual Wield, wear a shield, are riding, or wear >15s armor(That is, you're wearing Medium Armor or Heavy Armor. Light Armor has no effect). But, the chance of casting a spell, no matter what you do or how bad at casting you are, never falls below 5%. The 5% minimum was reduced to 0% in beta versions since 1.17. Offensive spells (darts, bolts, balls etc.) cannot be evaded by the target. Debuffing spells can be resisted. Any and all NPCs in the path of a multi-attack spell (bolt, ball, Meteor etc.) will be struck unless the caster has Control Magic, and even then the chance to avoid them is not absolute. Cast with caution. Spell level affects casting cost, chance, and effect. Riding may lower casting chances, but will not cap them--a rider can still cast at 100% with high spell levels and Casting skill. Spells below are ordered as in the game. '''L' in formulas means spell level. All fraction parts are truncated when calculating effect or duration.'' Spell Ranks This list shows how difficult each spell is to learn/cast in relation to eachother. If you are having a hard time reading books, try reading ones that are of a lower rank. # Heal Light, Hero # Magic Dart # Short Teleport # Holy Shield, Web # Teleport Other, Dark Eye, Summon Monsters, Summon Wild, Door Creation # Ice Bolt, Fire Bolt, Lightning Bolt # Sense Object, Incognito, Restore Body, Restore Spirit, Wall creation # Mist of Frailness # Mist of Darkness # Divine Wisdom, Heal Critical, Elemental Shield, Darkness Bolt, Mind Bolt, Wizard's Harvest # Healing Touch, Holy Light, Regeneration, Teleport, Nether Arrow, Nerve Arrow # Magic Map, Ice Ball, Fire Ball, Slow # Acid Ground # Nightmare, Healing Rain # Return # Element Scar # Mist of Silence # Fire Wall # Chaos Eye # Uncurse, Raging Roar # 4-Dimensional Pocket, Gravity # Identify, Cure of Eris # Vanquish Hex # Holy Veil # Crystal Spear # Chaos Ball # Speed # Contingency # Cure of Jua # Magic Storm # Meteor # Oracle # Resurrection # Dominate # Mutation # Wish Perception spells Identify Completely useless because of low success chance and cheap town identification services (by the time you are strong enough to cast it reliably, you're probably loaded too.) It does have one extra use, aside from occasionally identifying an item for free (which is nice if you don't have negotiation, or aren't near a town.) You gain exp for leveling spells, so you can level up by spamming identify spells in the relative safety of your home or a town. This, like all other means of identification (reading or zapping the spell, or paying for it in town, or successful use of the unidentified potion, scroll, rod or spellbook,) PERMANENTLY identifies Spellbooks, Rods, Scrolls and potions of a specific spell- for instance, identifying a Spellbook of Magic Missile would cause you to know that the next Spellbook of Magic Missile you pick up is one, though the blessed/cursed status and remaining charges remain unknown. Return The text "The air around you becomes charged." appears once you choose a location. To cancel a return in progress, cast Return again or read a scroll of return ("The air around you gradually loses power."). Magic Map A nice spell to have for dungeons, since you can see where everything is, and hopefully get through dungeons faster. Helps the most when you enter dungeons that are completely closed off, and you need to either mine or teleport around. Sense Object Helps with finding stairs and other things in dungeons. Mist of Silence The duration of the hex increases as the spell levels. Nightmare While the exact rate at which the resistance penalty this spell applies is difficult to measure, the resistance penalty definately increases as the spell levels up. The rate of success also increases as the spell levels up. At level 60, standard monsters, including Spiral Kings and Yith almost never successfully resist the spell, though monsters still often resist. Mutation Incognito |effect= Guards don't attack you for the duration, if you are an outlaw; NPCs in guild areas become neutral until you leave area or the game. |dur=5t }} Incognito works exactly like a disguise kit. It's most useful for obtaining skills that are only taught in guilds Incognito can also be used to hand unopened wallets and luggage to guards when you have too low a karma (-30 or below). The duration of the effect slightly increases as the spell levels. 4-Dimensional Pocket Putting and taking items uses up your stamina, effectively reducing amount that you can put or take with a single use of the spell. The weight of the items you can put in is also limited by the spell level - don't bother trying to get altars from dungeons with this spell. The name of the spell is likely a reference to Doraemon manga/anime series. Learning spells Divine Wisdom This spell really helps in reading difficult books. Although MAG influences maximum MP, the MAG increase from this spell does not. Will spells Heal Light Heal Critical Cure of Eris Cure of 1.43 is a fairly accurate approximation; at spell level 500 die has 727 sides (d727), but at low spell levels it's a bit off. Healing Rain Indispensable in a party. Healing Touch You can only target an adjacent ally. Holy Light Vanquish Hex Uncurse Restore Body |effect= }} Restore Spirit Holy Shield ''Both the PV bonus and the duration greatly increase as the spell levels. Regeneration The duration of the spell slightly increases as the spell levels. Elemental Shield Both the effect and the duration of the spell notably increase as the spell levels. Speed Hero Boosts melee damage, hit percentages, and weight limit (among other things) a bit. Although STR influences maximum HP, the STR increase from this spell does not. Holy Veil Resurrection Contingency The duration of this spell will not increase with level, but the chance of success will. Magic spells Teleport Teleport Other Short Teleport Oracle No, really, it reads you a text file! In case you don't have notepad. Magic Dart The classical magic missile, bread and butter of all spellcasters. Helps that resistance to magic is rare in most enemies. Nether Arrow Note that nether damage steals life from enemies proportional to the damage dealt. This makes it a very useful dual purpose spell. Nerve Arrow Can be used as a tremendously powerful nuke when coupled with a high level Nightmare spell to strip the target's resistances. Nightmare does not appear to make totally imune targets vulnerable, but there are only a handful of monsters on which the spell has no effect at all. Nerve Arrow's average total damage ranks up much faster than Magic dart and the spellbooks aren't terribly expensive. Nerve Arrow can also reliably paralyze powerful targets like Yith and Spiral Kings once they have been hit with a potent Nightmare spell. Chaos eye Dark eye Ice Bolt Fire Bolt Lightning Bolt Darkness Bolt Mind Bolt Summon Monsters Appears to summon a wider range of creatures than Summon Wild, including humans, man eater flowers, golems, aliens... Summon Wild You may have a bit more success with this than Summon Monsters if you want to summon a silver cat for the Mia's Dream quest. There is no spellbook for this version, though--you must settle for a lucky dream or scroll of wonder. Most of the summoned creatures, except some cats, will be hostile to you and neutral NPCs. Ice Ball Fire Ball Chaos Ball Raging Roar Web Web strength seems to increase as skill level increases (unconfirmed). Mist of Darkness Wall Creation Helpful with the kamikaze quest, since if you don't have any staves of this, it's almost impossible to survive the onslaught of suicidal maniacs. Also mildly useful in mining training. Wish It's almost 600 MP and 40% chance at casting level 100, and in betas since 1.17, the chance goes '''down' as the spell is used! You won't successfully cast it!'' Slow Mist of frailness ''The duration of this hex increases as the spell levels. Element Scar The duration of this hex increases as the spell levels. Acid Ground Fire Wall Door Creation Crystal Spear The one-up version of magic dart. Magic Storm Meteor Contingency is recommended for survival. Meteor is a fire based spell. Characters with high fire resist should be able to survive. This also means all fire resistant enemies are less affected by the spell. '' Gravity ''Fairly useless on its own. Only useful if you feel like forcing flying or floating enemies to take damage from acid ground. Charisma spells Dominate Only tested on a snacked character, but most likely it is cost/chance prohibitive, and unlike the rod of Domination, this has a nasty tendency to be frequently resisted. However, if your character has good casting, magic, and charisma, then this may work. Also note, it only works on enemies of lower level than you, unless you have a monster heart. Tested it out numerous times, (much to the loss of my frozen/incinerated equipment...) Wizard's Harvest If you are a dedicated mage, then always read and use this spell whenever you have the chance. it's basically free money, with a chance for platinum, small medals, and like the descrip says, even a rod of WISH!!! Since the spellbooks are fairly rare (you cannot place orders for them from the mage guild's spell writer), less literate characters may wish to cast Divine Wisdom before reading. In betas since 1.17, the chance goes down as the spell is used. As of 1.22 this can be untrue though - testing showed no decrease in success chance, spell behaves normally (i.e. increases chance when it's leveled instead). Notes I will update this when I experiment a bit with spell levels. Your contributions are welcome. If you want to change appearance of spell descriptions consider editing templates please. --Enlait 17:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Content